


Snow

by silentrunner



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, Massage, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentrunner/pseuds/silentrunner
Summary: Connor decides to treat his lover with a massage.





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Axeman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axeman/gifts).



> Sooooo, I've been gone for awhile and I'm very sorry! 
> 
> This work is dedicated to my beloved Axeman, I hope she will like this belated gift of mine and I hope the rest of you guys will like it too!
> 
> I know that Valentine's Day has been, like, six months ago, buuuut as I said, I was gone for awhile and it took me awhile to finish everything up and finally, I'm posting it!
> 
> Thank you for reading it and be aware, more works of mine are coming up! (evil laughter in the backround)

This year‘s winter was colder than the previous one. The snow was crunching underneath your feet, even though you were trying to take light steps, as not to alert anyone. It was an early morning, the sky was grey, as it was yesterday. The clouds blocking the sun and it‘s light, making the temperature drop lower than usually.

You looked up, stopping in the middle of the small path, blowing a soft, low sign. You closed your eyes, trying to listen carefully for any sounds. You heard some rustling nearby in the bushes, but you didn‘t open your eyes, knowing exactly who was in the bushes. You have been living in Davenport for awhile now, so you were used to all the nature. 

Looking to the bush, you saw a small rabbit jumping out of it, stopping and looking straight at you. It looked at you for few more moments, then turned it‘s head to the other side and quickly jumped wherever it wanted to go.

A soft smile fell on your face and you started to walk again. You puffed, a ball forming out of the breath you let out, when you stepped too deep in the snow. 

‘Freaking snow. Why can’t it be spring or summer already?’ You were muttering underneath your breath, while stomping through the snow.

You saw the manor in the distance and pushed yourself to walk faster. The warmth, the warm food and tea, the bath made you walk faster. You guessed all the thoughts started to motivate you more. What motivated you the most to walk faster – Connor.

The man who owned your heart, who made you weak in the knees, who made your heart beat faster, was none other than the one and only – Ratonhnhaké:ton or to his enemies better known as Connor Kenway, the son of the Master Templar – Haytham Kenway.

You and Connor were together for a long time now. Originally you are from Boston, where you met Connor for the first time. It was not exactly a pleasant memory, but you were always thankful for Connor. 

It was few years ago, near the ports in Boston. You were working in one of the smaller taverns as a bartender, dealing with drunk sailors, especially the guards, who used to come to the taverns the moment their shifts were done. One night, one of the regulars started to hit on you, to which you were used to. But that night, the guy just stepped over the boundaries and started to sexually harass you. Of course you started to defend yourself, you even landed a punch to his face, which even after all this time you were very proud of. You knew the man in front of you was losing self control, but that’s when a tall, attractive, native man stepped in and stopped him. You have never felt so much relieve. Connor was looking with a harsh glare at the man, making him tremble with fear.

After that event, you and Connor kept in touch. Nothing happened in first few weeks, because of his constant disappearing, confusing explanations. You were both attracted to each other, but something was in the middle between you.

One day, while you and him were talking in the tavern, you cornered him and made him tell you the truth. When you learned that he was an assassin, you weren’t surprised, which shocked the Native guy. Honestly, you were from the start thinking about this possibility. You welcomed it and that’s when you moved to the Homestead.

You didn’t even notice how fast you had approached the manor, already stepping inside. The instant warmth woke you from your thoughts, memories and brought you back to reality. You took of your coat, shoes and walked to the kitchen.

The manor was quiet since Achille’s death. His death shook the whole Homestead, touched everyone’s hearts, but mostly Connor’s. At first, it was hard. The first few months were the hardest, since Connor was always out – hunting enemies, trying to find more leads about the Templars. He totally forgot you then, but with time passing by, your love started to come back to you. Of course, the man was broken, with scars but you both helped each other and finally, you were in a better place.

Although, he left few days ago for some business for Boston. When he told you, that he will be leaving for few days, you raised your eyebrow and retorted, that he was back home for only 5 minutes and he was already leaving. He only smiled the guilty smile. Being with an Assassin wasn’t easy, you knew the obstacles were always there in your relationship, you only wished for some more time with your beloved boyfriend.

You quickly put on the kettle, while the water was boiling, you quickly went to the cupboard and took a cup out of it, putting some tea leaves in it. You took some cookies from the jar (which you called ‘The Cookie Jar’ and Connor always made fun of it) and put them on a small plate. You poured water in a cup, when you heard the kettle whistling.

After a few moments, you were done with your little break and quickly jogged upstairs to the bathroom. Your mood wasn’t the best, even though you knew Connor was doing his job and you always were there for him, but today was a special day. Today was the infamous Valentine’s Day.

Hurriedly, you poured two big buckets of warm water for your bath in a bathtub, awkwardly shimmying out of your clothes because of the cold that could be felt in the mansion. You let yourself sink in the water, letting out a deep breath of finally having some relief. You closed your eyes, trying not to let the bad thoughts corrupt your mind, making your mood fall even more down. 

Valentine’s Day was never a priority day to you both, since you both showed love for each other everyday, but you always thought Valentine’s Day was a day, when both partners would spend their time together for the whole day – cuddling, talking and doing more stuff together. The past few Valentine’s were spent together with Connor and it turned into some sort of tradition between you two. But this year, this year... God, you felt sad, alone. And you hated it. You knew that Connor never meant for this to happen, but you couldn’t let the anger leave you. People might say that it’s stupid to get angry at your love, when they have a serious reason why they aren’t celebrating it with you, for example - job, but you always felt that his targets, missions came before you.

Suddenly, you heard some rustling coming from the master bedroom. Small alert bells started going off inside your head, making you alerted. Connor has trained you a bit in the past, in case something happened and he wasn’t near you. You tried to get out of the bath as quietly as you could, given the circumstances. You succeeded of getting out, putting a towel around your wet body quietly. You took small, quiet, slow steps, trying not to alert the intruder and letting it escape before you could knock him out or harm in any possible way. You were getting closer to the door, hearing the rustling that never stopped. Your fingers were itching towards the doorknob, when you realised how loudly your heart was beating. It has been long time since you were this scared. Even though you knew how to defend yourself, it wasn’t the same as like being an assassin. Before you opened the door, you released that you had no weapon to defend yourself, in case it wouldn’t work out to just knock him out just like Connor taught you. 

The memory of your beloved hiding a dagger in here came back screaming at you. Your eyes quickly found the handle of the dagger, that was shining in the dim light of candles, that were lit. You took it and took another deep breath, before opening the door slowly.

The rustling could be heard even better now. You heard someone opening the drawers, sheets being lifted. You furrowed your eyebrows for a second – who was it and why were they going through the bedroom? No assassin would hide something valuable in such a plain sight. You crept your way towards the doorframe of the bedroom, but stopping immediately, dropping the knife in the process, letting a breath mixed of relief and surprise.

The broad shoulders, smooth back. The huge frame of your beloved could not be mistaken.

‘What are you doing here, Connor?’ Your eyes were most probably wide, but you didn’t care. The happiness inside was too huge and you felt a small smile creeping up your face.  
‘I came back.’ He turned to you and smiled softly, his eyes filling with warmth.

‘I thought you were gonna be in Boston and New York for few more days?’ You asked confused.

Connor swiftly put the bed sheets down on the bed, smoothing them. ‘I finished the errands quicker than I thought I would. So, here I am, back home.’

Every time he said ‘home’, your heart warmed up with warmth, making you feel giddy and happy. 

‘I missed you.’

‘I know. I missed you, too, baby girl.’ You felt shivers running down your spine, when he huskily called you baby girl.

He took one big step and he was in front of you, wrapping his huge arms around your frame, crushing you against his front, squeezing the life out of you, making you wheeze and yet, you happily stayed in his embrace, wrapping your own arms around his frame, trying to squeeze him as hard as he. He gently pressed his lips against yours, making you smile in the kiss.

The kiss was gentle, but full of passion, love, lust. All these feelings made your head dizzy.

‘It’s so good to finally held you in my arms again.’ He murmured against your lips. ‘I know it’s been only few days, but I missed you so much.’

You hummed against his lips, pecking them slightly. You pulled slightly away from him, opening your eyes and looking up to him. He nudged your noses slightly, making you giggle a little. The sound of your laughter made him smile wider. His smile got bigger, when he felt your towel to start to slide down a bit.

‘Now, why don’t you go and lay down on the bed, hm?’ He let you go, beckoning you towards the bed.

One of your eyebrows rose instantly, silently questioning him what for. But then you let a little smirk to appear on his face. The man in front of you chuckled deeply, shaking his head, making some of the hair escaping his ponytail.

‘Not that, you dirty girl. Not, yet, at least.’ You made a sad noise in the back of your throat. ‘I’m gonna give you a massage. Now lay down.’

You shrugged, happy about getting a little treatment. ‘How come you decided to do me a massage?’

‘Well, when I came back to the Homestead, I talked to Lance, whom I met on my way over here,’ Connor was putting a blanket over the bed sheets, putting some warm oil on the nightstand. ‘And he told me how much have you been working around. Had some small injuries, too.’ He shot you a glare.

‘Oh, stop it. I just had some cuts, that’s all. No big deal. That’s what happens when you work for real, not faking it.’

‘Yeah, sure, some cuts. You even went to see doctor, plus, you were complaining about your sore muscles for so long to me, that I decided to finally give you a massage.’ He pat the bed. ‘Plus, it’s Valentine’s Day – best day to do something nice to you.’

You softly smiled at him, taking the towel off. The burning gaze coming from Connor sent shivers down your whole body, making you tremble inside with excitement. No matter how many times you have seen each other naked, every time felt like the first time. It just proved how strong you were together, the feelings getting stronger every day.

Your body moved on it’s own, laying down on the blanket. You made yourself comfortable, pulling your hair to the side.

‘Ready?’

‘Yes.’ You whispered.

Connor murmured a quiet ‘good’ and soon, you felt his warm palms with oil rubbed in them, on your back. He slowly moved his palms up and down, then going to your sides, tickling you a bit. You squirmed, wiggling your butt.

‘Stop moving.’ He lowly hissed.

‘I can’t. You're tickling me.’

Suddenly, you felt a weight being put on your thighs. Quickly, you realised that Connor has sat down, straddling you, stopping you from wiggling or moving a bit. He returned to massaging your back slowly, repeating the same motion few times, then changing it a bit. He ran his knuckles, pressing a bit, against your spine on both sides. You felt your sore muscles protest from the pressure, but it felt amazing.

You closed your eyes, humming in approval while Connor kept repeating the same motions again and again. The warmth radiating from his fingers were making your skin tingly, leaving you a bit breathless at how good his touch felt.

The intimacy between you two was at a high level, both not ashamed of your bodies, minds, especially fantasies. But what never stopped to amaze, was how Connor’s touch was always gentle, soft, careful. Every time you did something intimate – his touch left you breathless.

After a few silent moments shared between each other, you let a breathy moan leave your lips. Connor froze for few seconds, then proceeding with his gentle motions on your back, then going a bit lower, clearing his throat. You smirked a bit to yourself, knowing how it turns him on when you voice your pleasure.

It never occurred to you in the past how it affects him – your moans, groans or even whimpers. It wasn’t until you noticed him fidgeting in his seat or clearing his throat whenever you moaned or whimpered. Since then, you used to your advantage from time to time, when you wanted to tease him or just get your revenge after long night of his teasing. And God knows – Connor Kenway is one big tease in the bedroom.

While Connor continued to massage you, you tried not wiggle much when his hands found your ticklish spots. But the man knew you and could read you like a book. He was trying on purpose to tickle you, to get a reaction from you. You tried your hardest not to squirm, trying to control your sounds, too.

But your lover had other ideas, letting his hands fall down on your butt, squeezing both buttocks roughly and giving them a soft slap.

‘Connor!’ You gasped out loud.

The man in return chuckled darkly and bent down to leave an open mouth kiss between your shoulder blades, making your muscles relax a bit.

It amazed you, how much power and control the man above you had. Such a small gesture and so much power behind it. Even the smallest touch of his – you were a huge puddle for him. And were you regretting how you response to him every time? God, no. 

The hands on your ass were becoming more gentle, giving you soft squeezes once in awhile, making you shudder. But in a pleasurable way. The slow, gentle, soothing movements were making your sore muscles relax, stress to go away, but leaving you with another problem, that you couldn’t quite contain.

The nice massage that your man was giving you, made you quite aroused. You could feel wetness pooling between your legs, making your closed eyes squeeze, praying to God that Connor wouldn’t get an idea of putting his fingers between your legs and feeling your wetness. Not that you wouldn’t mind that, but you knew he would never let this go. If he finds anything like this about, he uses it to his advantage.

Once, you accidentally blurted out that his voice alone can make you come. And what did he did? Teased you with only his voice, almost letting you reach your high before trusting into you roughly.

Remembering that wonderful night made you whimper loudly.

Connor stopped massaging your muscles, brushing your strands of hair to the side with one of his hands, leaning close to your ear.

‘Something to say? Or does it just feel good?’ He whispered.

You whimpered again, but this time more loudly, when he grinded his obvious erection in your backside. You grabbed the blanket, grinding back against him, making him groan lowly.

‘So, so good..’ You trailed off.

He hummed in response, grinding a bit harder. You let out a moan fall from your lips, letting your hips grind against his on their own record. But it all suddenly stopped, when two huge hands were on your hips, stopping your movements.

You whined, raising your head to look at him behind you. And my, what a sight it was.

Shirtless Connor always left you speechless. Used to seeing him in his assassin’s robes was different to this.

The heated gaze fixed on you was making goose bumps to raise on your body, but you never broke your eye contact with him.

‘Why did you stop, love?’

‘I must finish your massage.’ You let out a short laugh through your mouth.

‘Forget the damn massage. I want you. I need you.’

‘Patience.’ The man wouldn’t budge. 

You somehow managed to turn beneath his huge body, letting yourself to lay on your back, not on your stomach. You took Connor’s warm hands in yours, putting them on your chest, more exactly on your breasts. In response, he grabbed them and squeezed them, making you arch your back into him more, letting a long, desperate moan leave your mouth. Your crotch automatically grinded against his, making him close his eyes and hiss at the contact. You knew he was trying to control himself, but the straining erection of his was making it all much harder.

Connor continued to massage your breasts, stopping for a few moments to get more oil on his hands, afterwards getting back to massaging them. The movements of his hands were driving you crazy, making you arch your back more frequently, not even trying to stop pleasurable noises leaving your mouth. Connor’s hands were switching between two paces – rough, hard or gentle, sweet. Yet, the man knew your body like the back of his hands, playing you as a violin.

When his fingers caressed upwards, his thumbs and point fingers pinched your nipples, making you gasp and for your eyes to fly open and look at him. Every time that happened, Connor’s facial expression was getting darker, his eyes filled with lust for you.

Your lower body was trying to grind against his erection, trying to finally break him and put the both of you out of your painful, yet pleasurable, agony. But, the man on top of you was as stubborn as you, not even thinking about letting you win.

The young Kenway man looked you deep in the eyes, holding your eye contact for few seconds, as if he was trying to deliver some sort of message to you, and he did. The look he gave you, the growing smirk on his face, had let you know what’s in store for you tonight.

You instantly knew, that this Valentine’s day will be memorable.

‘What are you gonna do to me, Captain Kenway?’ You purred lowly.

Connor’s hands stopped massaging your chest, letting you know that he wasn’t expecting to be addressed as a captain.

You smirked, knowing how much he loved it. You once called him ‘Captain Kenway’ before you realised how much it turned him on. That night he didn’t make love to you, no. He fucked you. And you loved every second of it.

Coming back to reality, you heard your lover’s dark response, that left you shivering, awaiting for more pleasure.

‘I’m going to ravish you.’

You didn’t question him anymore, knowing that Connor stayed true to his words. He proved it to you more than once.

He continued to massage your chest, letting his hands do their own job. Your hands were gripping the blanket underneath you, you were trying your best to not squirm when Connor’s fingertips brushed against your sides.

His hands started to move on their own record, going down to your stomach, letting his fingers softly graze your skin. He softly massaged your muscles in circular motions. The grip on the blank underneath you was becoming stronger with each teasing touch of Connor’s.

It never occured to you until now that Connor is a huge tease, loving the way you respond to his touch.

Slowly, the palms were starting to go lower, nearing your centre. Your pussy was so wet, you could feel your juices running down the thighs, wetting the bed sheets. Your clit was screaming for attention, throbbing non – stop, praying to finally feel his touch there. 

Two thumbs were slowly rubbing small circles, coming closer and closer to your clit, making short puffs of air to escape through your parted lips.

Without even knowing, you started to beg lowly in a breathless voice.

‘Please, Connor, please just stop teasing me.’

‘Mmmm, but I haven’t finished my massage, yet.’

‘Please, just forget about that dam-OH FUCK!’ You didn’t even get the chance to finish your sentence, when you felt Connor’s thumb on your clit.

Connor was rubbing small circles, watching you intently, catching every reaction on your face. Slowly, he started to increase the pressure on your clit, your toes were starting to curl, your back arching. The circles were becoming smaller, but the pressure was becoming bigger, the pleasure growing through your body.

‘Connor... I need more, please!’

‘What do you want?’ Instead of the answer, he got a loud gasp. ‘Do you want my fingers inside you, fucking you roughly? Is that what you want, baby girl? Tell me!’

‘Yes, yes! Pleaaase!’

But Connor had other ideas in his head. He stopped thumbing your clit and stood up. You pulled your upper half body, balancing it on the elbows and started to greedily watch your man taking his pants off. Slowly, inch by inch, his pants were starting to go down and you could see a dark patch of hair and then you saw it – his beautiful cock. You were always one of those girls, who never thought that the man’s penis is beautiful, but Connor... God, he had the most beautiful cock in the world. Now, he was standing in the middle of the room, in front of you with his cock glistening with it’s pre-cum, standing proudly, more than ready to be inside you.

Your eyes met, both pairs full of lust and love for each other. You licked your lips, awaiting for his next move. Connor gracefully crawled on the bed, laying beside you. You turned your head, ready to ask him what is he doing, when his deep, husky voice laced with lust was heard in a room.

‘Sit. On my face. Now.’

Legs instantly squeezing hard, a small moan leaving your lips. Not wasting any time, you positioned yourself over his face, bending and coming face to face with his swollen cock.

‘Fuck, baby, you’re so wet. You’re dripping all over me.’ You felt vibrations over your pussy when he groaned.

‘Only for you.’

You took his cock in your hand, gently squeezing it, hips bucking underneath you. Big, warm hands few moments later gripped your hips, bringing your wet pussy closer to the starved man. Connor didn’t waste any time and soon dove in, like a starved man, lapping your juices up, sucking at your clit and going back to tongue fucking you.

Opening your mouth widely, you greedily sucked his head in, slowly swirling your tongue around his cock’s head, making Connor moan lowly in your pussy. Taking a deep breath through your nose, you sucked all of his dick, letting the head hit the back of your throat.

You heard Connor swearing in his native language, turning you on even more. After few moments, you both fell into the rhythm, both wanting to make each other cum as fast as possible. The room was filled with sucking noises, loud curses, moans and manly groans. Your hips were grinding against Connor’s face, his hips bucking more.

When one of your hands gripped Connor’s balls, you felt two fingers swiftly entering you, hitting your g-spot instantly and driving you even more. You took Connor’s cock out of your mouth, stopping pleasuring him, and moaning even louder now. Your body went up, your hands on Connor’s chest, balancing your body and not letting you fall down on his body. By now, you were grind quite hard and even faster than before, chanting ‘please don’t stop, baby’ over and over. Connor never stopped and only kept going harder and faster, trying to bring you to your orgasm, which was not far away now. 

The third finger soon joined the other two, stretching you more but the wetness made it all easier. Every thrust hitted your g-spot perfectly, and the tongue that never stopped sucking on your clit was driving you crazy, but you knew, that few more thrusts and you will come.

Your hips started to shake, soon your entire body was shaking, Connor’s name leaving your mouth in loud shouts, strong hands keeping you pinned down to his face while Connor continued to eat you out through your powerful, first, orgasm.

When the pleasurable rippled went away from your body and you stopped shaking, Connor let you to fall down beside him.

You were still trying to catch your breath, when Connor’s face appeared in front of yours. 

‘Tired already?’ He smirked.

‘Mmmmm. No.’ You kissed him.

‘Good.’

The same moment when Connor said ‘good’, he pulled your legs apart by your hips, and swiftly entered, making you both moan.

‘Fucking hell.’ You groaned and squeezed his cock with your inner walls.

‘Shit, you’re so wet and tight. Squeeze my cock again, baby girl.’

You squeezed him again, slowly starting to move your hips in circular motions, trying to make the man above you move. Connor gripped your hips gently, pulling your legs over his shoulders.

First few thrusts were slow, gentle. But soon, Connor changed the pace and started to fuck you more harder and the thrusts started to lose their gentleness. 

The feel of his cock inside you was.. there were no words to describe the feeling, emotions running through you. This only happened with Connor. Just him. 

You cried out after a particularly hard thrust against your g-spot. The man above you put your legs around his waist, gripping your hips harshly, nails digging in your skin. You were sure you will have lots of bruises in the morning, but you didn’t care, because you were only in this moment. Your hips buckled against his, finally managing to find that perfect rhythm with his, making the pleasure increase more and more with each thrust. 

There were barely any words exchanged between you two, the room was just filled with your moans and cries, Connor’s groan’s and low moans of your name.

‘Fuck, baby girl, you’re so tight.’ You whimpered in response, squeezing your inner walls around his cock, drawing a loud moan from your lover. ‘Shit!’

Every time Connor shouted a swear, you were getting aroused even more. The way he would swear in his deep, honey voice was driving you wild. You felt a familiar feeling in you and knew that soon you will come undone again.

Connor nuzzled your neck with his face, nibbling at your skin, leaving small love bites, marking you as his over and over. The pain from his bites would soon go away after he soothed it with his tongue, kissing all over your neck, making shivers to run down your body over and over again.

Connor’s thrusts were becoming harder and faster, a sign that the man isn’t behind his climax, too.

You gripped his waist with your legs, your hands gripping his hair, tugging at it slightly.

‘So... Close!’ You managed to whimper through the floating pleasure in your body.

Connor answered with a growl and you felt two fingers on your clit, rubbing your little nub in small, fast circles. Your mouth opened in a loud scream, your back arched, nails digging in his back, your pussy clenching around the cock inside you.

‘Fuck, Connor!’ You screamed again.

Connor gripped your body more tightly, pressing your body flush against his, even though there was no more space. He gripped your jaw in a gentle grasp, pressing his mouth against yours. His tongue invading yours, your tongues meeting. Connor broke the intense kiss, murmuring a soft ‘close’ against your mouth and going back to nuzzling your skin.

When Connor’s orgasm hit him, he stilled, his cock deep deep in you, letting all of his cum in your warm pussy. Both of you shuddered at the wonderful sensation, sharing another passionate kiss. After a few moments, he pulled out slowly, both of you letting out a low hiss. You felt empty, but soon you were engulfed in two powerful, warm hands. Connor’s body radiating heat, both of you making yourself comfortable in the bed, under duvet.

‘So good to have you back.’ I murmured in his neck.

‘It’s good to be back.’ You heard him mutter before you fell in the world of sleep.


End file.
